


Список кинков

by szelena



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: BDSM, Bathroom Sex, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kinks, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Romance, Sex Talk, Sexting
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szelena/pseuds/szelena
Summary: Дейта просит Джорди составить подробный список своих кинков и начинает его выполнять, зачастую, внезапно.
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge
Kudos: 10





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cписок кинков 1.0](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429740) by [fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020), [szelena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/szelena/pseuds/szelena). 



> От души расширенная версия драббла, написанного на спецквест ФБ-2020. Список кинков весьма длинный, поэтому главы продолжают выходить). Перед каждой в примечаниях указаны конкретные кинки/предупреждения.

— Дейта, ты серьезно хочешь, чтобы я это все заполнил? — Джорди с недоумением пролистывает длиннющий список на ПАДДе. — Можно же просто рассказать.

Дейта пожимает плечами:

— По моим наблюдениям, людям легче выбирать из предложенного обширного списка, это исключает возможность забыть какой-то пункт. Кроме того, я прошу тебя не просто выбрать, но и оценить по шкале от 1 до 10 насколько тебя интересует реализация конкретного кинка или фетиша в жизни, а не только фантазии об этом.

— Ох, боже.

— Ты сам говорил, что предпочитаешь не догадываться, а лишний раз спросить, чтоб быть уверенным, особенно в таких вещах. — В лице Дейты читается непонимание. — Я сейчас делаю то же самое, в той форме, в которой на мой взгляд, будет оптимальнее всего. Для меня это ново, и я предпочел бы систематизировать данные в привычном мне формате. Конечно, если ты не хочешь…

— Золотце, все хорошо. — Джорди улыбается ему и поглаживает по плечу. — Я вовсе не против заполнить этот список. Я просто не думал об этом раньше так… фундаментально.

Дейта довольно кивает:

— Можешь не спешить. 

Он уже не выдает комментариев про несоответствие золота со своими характеристиками по цвету или материалу, и это, определенно, прогресс.

Джорди спохватывается:

— Подожди, а ты… свой такой список уже составил?

— В этом нет необходимости. — Дейта уточняет, — для меня главное знать, чего бы хотелось тебе.

— Ну нет, так не пойдет. Я не хочу, чтобы ты в итоге делал что-то, что тебе неприятно, только потому…

— Ты не понял, — останавливает его Дейта, — Суть в том, что мне, с точки зрения нового опыта, может быть интересен буквально каждый пункт этого списка, хотя, некоторые вещи, признаться, я бы не хотел проделывать с тобой, потому что, на мой взгляд, они могут быть для тебя травматичными и опасными. Но если ты сам решишь, что этого хочешь, мы найдем способ реализовать это без последствий.

— Хорошо. — Джорди чувствует, как внутри что-то сладко сжимается, если начать об этом всерьез думать. Он сворачивает список на ПАДДе. — Я займусь этим после смены, хотя соблазн и велик, но все же хочу думать о работе, а не мучиться физиологическими реакциями на забытые фантазии и особенно то, что все действительно можно реализовать, потому что тебе я доверяю абсолютно.

— И я очень ценю твое доверие. — Дейта задумчиво наклоняет голову, — Занятно. Так как я полностью контролирую состояние своего тела, за исключением состояния поломки, конечно, для меня всегда были весьма интересны спонтанные человеческие реакции.

— О, Дейта, пожалуйста, — Джорди начинает смеяться, — в этом нет ничего интересного, когда у тебя стояк посреди рабочего дня, а эта униформа при всем желании не скрывает вообще ничего.

Дейта приподнимает бровь:

— То есть, публичного секса в твоем списке не будет?

Джорди давится воздухом и переводит дыхание:

— Ну, почему же не будет… Так, ладно. — Он взмахивает рукой, откладывая ПАДД в сторону, — Если уж ты хочешь подойти к вопросу фундаментально, будет тебе фундаментально. Но не прямо сейчас.

Дейта кивает:

— Я же сказал, что не буду торопить тебя с этим. Но кажется, ты уже сам хочешь торопиться.

— Торопиться я сейчас буду на смену, но… ты прав.

— Тогда до вечера. — Дейта наклоняется коротко его поцеловать, и Джорди буквально чувствует собственное счастливо бьющееся сердце. Ему по-прежнему иногда не верится, что их отношения, о которых он так давно мечтал и даже запрещал себе думать, теперь правда, но главное, что все ощущается совершенно правильно, а не странно, как поначалу опасались оба.

Джорди шагает по коридору в сторону инженерного, и ПАДД, с файлом списка в личной папке, кажется, горит огнем. Он даже жалеет, что взял его с собой, а не перекинул на запасной, оставив в каюте. Дейта регулярно выдает просто потрясающие, хотя и странные на первый взгляд идеи. Джорди думает, что многих бы раздражал этот в чем-то по-человечески занудный, а в чем-то истинно-машинный подход к таким темам, но его самого это наоборот может только удивлять, и даже казаться милым. Но помимо стремления к систематизации всех данных на свете, в этом совершенно точно читается любовь и забота, и Джорди уже знает, что положительных отметок в списке будет много. Потому что впервые на этой почве он чувствует себя в абсолютной безопасности.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> публичные проявления привязанности; секс в ванной

_Два дня спустя_

Джорди чувствует руку Дейты на своей пояснице гораздо дольше случайного касания, а затем рука перемещается к локтю, спускается ниже, обхватывая ладонь. Все бы ничего, но сейчас они направляются к турболифту по довольно оживленному коридору.

Джорди сжимает его руку в ответ и тихо спрашивает:

— Дейта, что происходит?

Тот отвечает тоном компьютерного справочника, по-прежнему не выпуская его руки.

— В текущий момент происходит сильная ионизация туманности, вблизи которой находится корабль, поэтому запланированное исследование было прервано. 

Дейта поглаживает большим пальцем внутреннюю сторону его запястья. Джорди едва не роняет стопку ПАДДов, мимо проходит лейтенант Баркли, спешно здороваясь с ними. 

— Нет, Дейта, я не про ситуацию на корабле, и ты это знаешь. Я, конечно, рад, что ты осваиваешь юмор и подобные вещи, но все-таки… 

Дейта невинно приподнимает брови:

— Если ты о том, что мы сейчас держимся за руки в публичном пространстве, то я всего лишь перешел к выполнению пунктов из списка, который ты мне отдал вчера, начиная с тех, что отмечены наибольшим количеством баллов. Хочу отметить, что был приятно удивлен, как много пунктов было отмечено. Впрочем, я надеялся на это. 

— Я… понял. 

Джорди ловит себя на забытом много лет назад чувстве, когда все вокруг смотрят, и тебе это нравится. Хотя, если быть честным, никто особенно не смотрел. Те, кому действительно было дело до их отношений, раскусили все еще задолго до них самих. Остальные же не тратили время на дифференцирование близкой дружбы и очень близкой дружбы, которая развивалась уже не один год. Путь до их каюты кажется Джорди невыносимо длинным. Что-то ему подсказывает, что Дейта подошел к реализации списка основательно, и сегодня, особенно учитывая отсутствие авралов по работе, пунктом про держание за ручки дело не ограничится. 

Двери каюты разъезжаются, открывая вид на легкий беспорядок, оставленный сутра. Спот, возлегающая на самой большой подушке, недовольно поднимает голову, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что вошедшие ей никак не интересны, и в лучшем случае могут заняться программированием репликатора на новую пищевую добавку, потому что пять разных тарелочек, неизменно выданных Дейтой перед тем, как уйти на смену, так и не были доедены. 

Джорди уже привык называть эту каюту “их каютой”, хотя технически это была каюта Дейты. В своей он появляется теперь довольно редко, но она по-прежнему числится за ним. Все решила опять-таки Спот. Она наотрез отказывалась переезжать, а при очень долгом отсутствии Дейты (хотя, разумеется, еда и прочее необходимое выдавалось вовремя), начинала мелочно мстить и портить мебель. Поначалу Джорди попросту недолюбливал вредную кошку, но видя, как с ней носится Дейта, его сердце не могло не оттаять. Было что-то особенно милое в том, что из всех возможных животных Дейта выбрал одно из самых нелогичных и не поддающихся дрессировке. Он бы с легкостью мог воспитать служебную собаку, к примеру, если бы задался целью. Но наблюдать за хаотическим поведением Спот и пытаться выстраивать взаимопонимание было для него бесконечно интереснее. 

На самом деле, даже если бы у них была официально общая каюта, она бы вряд ли существенно отличалась. Дополнительный стол и кровать большего размера прекрасно поместились и в эту. Иногда Джорди цепляется взглядом за табличку с одним только именем Дейты и думает, что очень хочет этого "официально" тоже, даже если в чьих-то глазах свадьба — нечто лишнее и банальное. Ничего особенно масштабного, просто документальное подтверждение того, что и так уже давно очевидно, и небольшой праздник для своих. Цветочные петлицы в парадной форме и нелепый торт. Джорди не может отрицать, что думает об этом все чаще, но не хочет даже намеком давить на Дейту, для которого происходящее и так чересчур ново. Джорди не знает, что составляя список кинков и всего, что можно к этому отнести, Дейта потратил целых 56 минут, добавляя, убирая, и так по нескольку раз, и в итоге, вопреки своему желанию, полностью исключив все пункты, так или иначе затрагивающие тему брака. Дейта рассудил, что это может показаться давлением или намеком, и необходимость выбора пункта или его отрицания будет уже своего рода ответом на вопрос, который еще никто друг другу не задавал. 

Прямо сейчас никто из них не думает об этом. Прямо сейчас, едва за ними смыкаются двери, Джорди впечатывает его в стену, глубоко целуя и прижимаясь всем телом. Дейта отвечает, обнимая за талию, поглаживает по спине, касаясь застежки униформы, и Джорди хочется чтобы он расстегнул ее немедленно. Перенеся все остальные мысли и вычисления в максимально фоновый режим, Дейта концентрируется только на их ощущениях здесь и сейчас. Он привычно фиксирует участившийся пульс и дыхание Джорди, уже откровенно потирающегося твердеющим членом о его бедро сквозь тонкую ткань брюк, и в перерывах между поцелуями говорит:

— Признаться, не ожидал, что простое держание за руки приведет тебя в такое состояние возбуждения. 

Джорди тихо стонет ему губы, от этого умения называть происходящее в лоб, буквально подкашиваются колени. 

— Я… не знаю, дело не только в держании за руки. Наверное, до меня только сейчас дошло, что список не просто останется словами на экране, а действительно будет реализован, и… Меня просто трясет в предвкушении. 

Дейта улыбается, наконец берясь за край застежки его униформы. 

— Я рад, что наши планы совпадают. Предлагаю переместиться в ванную для продолжения. 

— Имеешь в виду душ? 

— Лучше. 

Дейта утаскивает его по направлению к ванной комнате, по пути избавляя от одежды. 

— Ого. Настоящая ванна, когда ты успел? 

Дейта пожимает плечами:

— Всего лишь небольшая модификация прежней конструкции. Если ты переживаешь о расходе воды, то для этого нет причин. По моим подсчетам, стандартный душ расходует ее даже больше, кроме того, за все время службы я использовал воду для бытовых нужд в среднем в 195,6 раз реже, чем люди или представители других рас, пребывающие на борту, таким образом, сэкономив более… 

— Просто прекрасно. — Джорди перебивает его, буквально затыкая поцелуем, — Ты, как обычно, гений. И пожалуйста, разденься, наконец. 

Джорди чувствует, как низ живота мучительно сводит, а вся эта логическо-обоснуйная болтовня только разжигает огонь еще сильнее. От осознания собственной наготы рядом с полностью одетым Дейтой, до боли напряженный член дергается, а в груди горит, но собственной уязвимостью и стремлением передать контроль он будет упиваться в другой раз, сейчас ему хочется более простых вещей, например залезть в теплую воду, которая уже почти набралась, а еще прикосновений, абсолютно везде. 

Дейта обнимает его сзади, и от ощущения полного контакта и идеально гладкой синтетической кожи перед глазами все плывет. Когда они наконец забираются в ванну, Джорди ложится спиной ему на грудь, растворяясь в ощущении тепла и защищенности. Уже с трудом соображая, он начинает спрашивать:

— А вода тебе… 

Дейта скользит рукой по его животу. 

— Ты же знаешь, что вода мне никак не вредит. То, что я не умею плавать так, как люди, не делает опасным мое пребывание в ванной. 

— Да, точно, прости. 

Джорди ахает от ощущения твердеющего члена, упирающегося ему куда-то в копчик, и то, что эта реакция для Дейты была осознанная, а не спонтанная, возбуждает только сильнее. Джорди тянется снять визор, откладывая его на просто на пол. Прибору не страшна вода, но сейчас глаза и так прикрываются сами собой от избытка ощущений и хочется сконцентрироваться только на них. 

Воды набрано не очень много, и это позволяет практически лечь. Джорди разводит ноги шире, Дейта гладит его внутреннюю сторону бедра, целует в шею, в висок рядом с чувствительным коннектором. Джорди накрывает его руку своей, направляя к истекающему смазкой члену. 

— Дейта, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, мне так нужно… 

— Все, что хочешь, мой любимый. 

Хотя Дейта утверждает, что все обращения, которые он использует, почерпнуты из специальных программ и жизненных наблюдений, Джорди уверен, это гораздо большее. Сейчас он себя чувствует именно так, — его любимым. И это все, что имеет значение. 

Дейта обхватывает его поперек груди, прижимая к себе крепче, и начинает надрачивать сильнее. 

— Я хочу, чтобы ты кончил для меня. 

От этого тихого низкого голоса прямо на ухо, Джорди всхлипывает и выгибается в оргазме, не продержавшись и пяти минут. Дейта бережно обнимает его, не давая удариться о бортик. Когда Джорди немного приходит в себя, пытаясь отдышаться, то может только сказать :

— Ох, Дейта, так хорошо. — Он слегка поворачивается, устраиваясь боком и переплетаясь ногами. — Просто идеально. 

Вода уже немного начинает остывать, и он невольно вздрагивает. Дейта тут же реагирует:

— Хочешь добавить воды для более высокой температуры, или лучше отправимся в постель? 

— Думаю, лучше в постель, меня все равно, кажется, вырубает. 

— Это естественная реакция человеческого организма, не говори об этом с сожалением. 

— Ну, — Джорди фыркает, — ты так говоришь, потому что у самого оргазм опция, а не необходимость, иначе к моей любви отрубаться, только кончив, ты бы относился несколько иначе. 

Даже по голосу Дейты слышно, как тот насупился.

— Я, конечно, для себя не могу это проверить на практике, но по моему мнению, делать главной целью секса собственный оргазм, игнорируя непроизвольные физиологические реакции партнера, и уж тем более притыкать его этим, совершенно недопустимо. 

Джорди целует его в солнечное сплетение. 

— Ты просто мечта и сокровище. 

— Потому что полностью контролирую свои сексуальные функции? 

— Ты точно делаешь успехи в освоении юмора. 

Джорди смеется, уткнувшись ему в грудь и понимает, что по-прежнему без визора, но вообще об этом забыл. Такое стало происходить только в близком контакте с Дейтой: узнавая друг друга все лучше в атмосфере полного доверия, Джорди полностью переключался на другие органы чувств, без гнетущего ощущения уязвимости и слабости. 

Сейчас без лишних разговоров, Дейта переносит его в постель, тщательно вытерев полотенцем, и у Джорди нет ни сил, ни желания сопротивляться. Под теплым одеялом он мгновенно засыпает, уткнувшись Дейте в бок. Тот слушает его мерное сопение и думает, что идея со списком определенно была удачная, а ведь это только начало. 

Сейчас Дейта был даже рад, что сам не нуждается в сне, используя ночное время, как и раньше, для анализа данных. Теперь он полностью синхронизировался сменами с Джорди, чтобы проводить почаще внерабочее время вместе, и не выходит в гамма-смены без острой необходимости. Сначала Дейта не понимал человеческое стремление спать рядом со своим партнером, и даже проштудировал все доступные исследования на эту тему, но главным ответом в итоге стали вовсе не они, а Джорди, счастливо сопящий ему в плечо, и упорно обнимающий пахнущую им подушку в его отсутствие. 

Что касается списка… в этом точно заключается что-то большее, чем желание исследования. Сам по себе секс Дейту прежде не особенно интересовал, но сейчас он находит особенное удовольствие в исключительности происходящего. Понимая, насколько сильные положительные эмоции через физическое и словесное взаимодействие может дать Джорди именно он, Дейта начинает разделять эти чувства по-своему, хотя и по-прежнему не использует эмоциональные термины по отношению к себе, пребывая в уверенности, что никаких чувств у него нет. Джорди, его самый дорогой человек на свете, конечно бы с этим поспорил. 


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> секс на рабочем месте

— Дейта? Почему ты тут? — Джорди выглядывает из ниши, где занят ремонтом сгоревшей панели. Чтобы удобнее туда подлезть, пришлось полностью лечь на пол.

— Я уже подал отчет капитану о данном этапе исследований и решил заглянуть к тебе. — Дейта сейчас кажется слишком большим для трубы джеффри. Помолчав, он добавляет: — И попробовать реализовать пункт 29.

— Какой еще пункт 29? — Панель снова пытается искрить, Джорди едва успевает заблокировать щиток. — Черт возьми, я же обесточивал. 

Дейта невозмутимо отвечает:

— Пункт 29 из твоего списка кинков, который звучит как “секс на рабочем месте”.

— Блядь. — Джорди снова высовывается из ниши, чтобы на него посмотреть. — Ты сейчас издеваешься? Нам с Баркли надо починить эти блоки максимум за час.

— Коммандер, вы что-то сказали? — Голос раздается из дальнего разветвления коридора. — Мне подойти?

Джорди отзывается:

— Нет, Редж, все в порядке, продвигайся в своем участке. Мне поможет коммандер Дейта.

— Именно. — Дейта серьезно кивает и говорит тише. — Сначала помогу снять стрессовое напряжение от текущей ситуации, а потом помогу починить этот блок.

Джорди даже откладывает инструмент, выползая из ниши полностью.

— То есть, это не очередные упражнения в юморе? Почему именно сейчас? Здесь?

— Ради упражнений в юморе я бы не стал отвлекать тебя от работы в данный момент, так как не уверен в эффективности их положительного воздействия. Свои навыки и познания в оральном сексе я оцениваю значительно выше. 

Джорди трясется от смеха и тихо стонет в кулак, чувствуя что его организм очень даже заинтересовался предложением. 

— Господи, я воспитал монстра. 

Дейта продолжает:

— Именно это место я выбрал как наиболее оптимальное по безопасности и удобству, и по количеству людей вокруг. Все же настоящую публичность пункт 29, в отличие от пункта 43, не предполагает. 

— В каком же припадке я отвечал. — Джорди улыбается, поглаживая его по колену. 

— Думаю, в очень честном и открытом. — Дейта накрывает его руку своей, — Но это просто наш список, а не прямая инструкция, и если ты чего-то не захочешь, или не захочешь прямо сейчас, то… 

— Я скажу, хорошо, мой дорогой. — Джорди приподнимает бровь, — Пункт 43 это… про орионский клуб? 

— Именно. — Дейта выглядит таким невинным зайчиком, говоря о планах на оргию. — Но увольнительные в подходящих секторах у нас пока что не ожидаются, поэтому я решил начать с чего-то попроще. 

— Что ж, я… согласен. — Джорди откладывает инструменты от греха подальше. 

— Прекрасно. — Глаза Дейты горят неподдельным интересом. — Твоя главная задача — издавать поменьше звуков, хотя я помню про пункт 14, в данной обстановке реализовать и его тоже одновременно будет проблематично. 

— Да уж, не хочется, чтобы лейтенант решил, что нам нужна медпомощь. 

Джорди, конечно, не помнит пункты по номерам, но понимает, что речь идет о "громких стонах и прочих звуках". 

Дейта кладет руку ему на бедро и ведет к паху. 

— Я тоже люблю длительные прелюдии, но боюсь, сейчас у нас нет времени. — Он сжимает твердеющий член через ткань и Джорди едва успевает закусить кулак. 

—Тише, мой дорогой. Будет лучше если ты примешь горизонтальное положение. Здесь не так много места. — Дейта как фокусник выуживает маленькую подушку, которую все это время держал в руке, но Джорди был слишком увлечен, чтобы заметить. 

— Дейта, я с тобой умру от умиления когда-нибудь. 

— Не думаю, что это реально возможная причина смерти. — Дейта продолжает серьезным тоном, расстегивая его ширинку, — Статистически проанализировав твои телодвижения во время оргазма, я посчитал, что риск удариться головой в данной ситуации довольно велик. 

Джорди не успевает ничего ответить, потому что Дейта, резко прекратив болтовню, обхватывает его член губами, насаживаясь до самого конца. Конечно, существовали практики, в которых при всем желании, андроиду было сложно соответствовать человеческим ожиданиям, хотя Джорди, честное слово, устраивало абсолютно все, но что касалось орального секса, Дейту превзойти было в принципе невозможно. Из-за полного отсутствия рвотного рефлекса и особенностей анатомии, которая зачастую имитировала человеческую только на вид, Джорди кажется, что Дейта берет так глубоко, что доходит прямо вглубь трахеи. Когда он очередной раз зарывается носом в густые паховые волосы, Джорди хочется кричать от горячих влажных движений языка вдоль ствола и касания настолько глубоко в глотку, где  ощущается что-то похожее на вибрацию. Отдельно Джорди нравится мысль, что для Дейты в этом действительно нет никакого насилия над собственной физиологией ради удовольствия партнера, никаких выступивших слез и стараний не подавиться. 

Все так идеально, ни одного случайного касания зубами, количество жидкости, имитирующей слюну ровно сколько нужно, и когда Дейта чуть приподнимается, целуя и посасывая кончик головки, Джорди едва не отключается от переизбытка ощущений, которых он, конечно, совсем не ожидал посреди смены, настроившись на обычный режим работы. Определенно, Дейта не только собирает статистические данные при каждом их новом взаимодействии, но и делает очень правильные выводы, запоминая, что нравится больше всего. 

Выступы панелей по коридору скрывают происходящее на первый взгляд, даже если кто-то заглянет в этот блок, но ощущение, что их могут застукать, усиливает возбуждение невероятно. 

Дейта, не отрываясь от своего занятия, скользит ладонью Джорди под униформу, поглаживает живот и бока с какой-то особенной нежностью и Джорди выгибает ему навстречу. Он кончает до пятен перед глазами, в такие моменты он предпочитает быть без визора, но сейчас это то немногое, что все-таки напоминает об окружающей реальности. Дейта старательно глотает все, высасывая досуха, и не сразу выпускает опадающий член изо рта, точно как Джорди нравится. Наконец он садится, с трудом приходя в себя, и притягивает Дейту в глубокий поцелуй, наслаждаясь сочетанием вкуса собственной спермы с едва различимым привкусом синтетической слюны. 

— Ох… — Джорди утыкается ему в плечо, переводя дух. — Ты потрясающий. 

Дейта поглаживает его по спине. 

— Полагаю, пункт 29 можно считать успешно опробованным. 

— Не то слово. Я бы повторил. — Джорди поспешно добавляет, — Н-не прямо сейчас. 

Дейта отзывается:

— Прямо сейчас я бы и не предлагал, исходя из оставшегося времени на ремонт панели, но повторим мы обязательно. 

Тут оживает коммуникатор Джорди:

— Коммандер Ла Форж, доложите по ремонту, вы успеваете в обозначенный срок? 

— Да, капитан, сейчас Дейта пришел мне п-помочь и мы точно закончим вовремя. 

— Вас понял. 

Едва коммуникатор отключается, Джорди поворачивается к Дейте:

— Ты что творишь, это не могло подождать две секунды? 

Дейта, только что запаковавший его обратно в брюки, невозмутимо отвечает:

— Технически ваш разговор длился 9,5 секунд, а еще я заметил движения со стороны участка, которым занимался лейтенант Баркли, предположительно он двигается обратно сюда. Я предпочел минимизировать возможность неловкой ситуации. 

Джорди начинает хихикать. 

— Да уж, бедный Редж бы долго это переваривал. — Он добавляет уже серьезно, перехватывая Дейту за руку. — Спасибо, это было прекрасно и очень мне нужно, на самом деле. Именно сейчас. Кстати, подушка и правда была не лишней. 

— Я рад. — Дейта коротко целует его в губы и выглядит таким довольным, как будто это ему только что делали умопомрачительный минет. — А теперь показывай сломанную панель. 


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> секстинг, мастурбация, секс-игрушки

ПАДД опять булькает новым сообщением от Дейты, и Джорди уже не уверен, это возбуждает, раздражает, или все сразу. Даже не открывая, он уверен, что там текст весьма рейтингового содержания, а может и вместе с фото. Надо отдать должное, периодически Дейта осведомляется, не отвлекают ли его сообщения от работы, но слишком срочных дел и правда нет, а отказаться от этой переписки у Джорди не находится сил. Дейта сейчас работает в лаборатории один и использует отсутствие коллег по максимуму. Да, как ни странно, работать между сообщениями о том, как именно он хочет, чтобы Джорди его выебал, привязав к кровати, Дейта успевает тоже. Когда булькает следующее входящее, Джорди уже понимает,  _ что _ именно его раздражает: невозможность контроля над собственным телом и невозможность прислать откровенные фотографии в ответ прямо сейчас. То есть, если для Дейты не было проблемой за считанные секунды зачехлиться и вернуть член в обычное состояние, то у людей, конечно, это так не работало. Следующее сообщение Джорди перечитывает дважды и понимает, что предыдущие были только затравкой. В этом Дейта радостно заявляет, что впихнул себе в задницу управляемую пробку с функциями вибрации и увеличения в диаметре, а управление доступно, если перейти по указанной ссылке. Джорди понимает, что нажал ее, только когда на экране появляется простое меню: сила и характер вибрации, текущий размер. Он выбирает первый режим и увеличение диаметра на 0.7 мм. В ответ тут же приходит сообщение, что это " _ пиздец как хорошо". _ Джорди не может сдержать улыбку: почему-то ругательства в контексте секса давались Дейте легче, чем в любом другом. Кроме того Джорди понимает, что ещё немного, и в ярком освещении инженерного пятно на штанах от выступившей смазки будет видно абсолютно всем. Как будто кто-то заставляет его читать эти сообщения и тем более отвечать на них, но ведь оторваться совершенно невозможно. В итоге Джорди плюет на все и удаляется в близлежащий туалет. Когда перед ним закрывается дверца кабинки и слишком тесные брюки наконец можно стащить, он шлет Дейте фото

полностью вставшего члена с каплей выступившей смазки и набирает в приложении новый ритм вибрации и пульсирующий характер увеличения диаметра пробки. Дейта присылает в ответ очень довольное выражение лица. Только сейчас до Джорди доходит, что под униформой у него рельефно просматривается портупея. С ума сойти. Член в руке дергается в ответ на это открытие. Джорди утыкается лбом в стену. Он всерьез собирается дрочить практически на рабочем месте, блядь, вот прямо сейчас. Впрочем, это цветочки по сравнению с тем, что на днях произошло в трубах джеффри, и все же… Он набирает:

"Как будто мне снова двадцать и я сбежал со скучной пары в академии" 

И добавляет вдогонку: 

"Но то, что происходит сейчас, гораздо лучше" 

Спустя секунду на экране высвечивается :

" _ Я рад, что тебе нравится. Через две минуты в лабораторию придут другие сотрудники, поэтому отправляю тебе это короткое видео и дальше ограничусь текстом."  _

" _ 3агрузка видео… " _

Джорди уже ведет от всего, от мыслей что прямо сейчас Дейта делает… что-то очень непристойное, снимая происходящее на камеру, а к нему в лабораторию могут зайти в этот момент, от мыслей, что вечером все продолжится, и контролировать заполненность задницы партнера он будет уже в реальности, а не через приложение… 

" _ Видео загружено"  _

Закусив губу, Джорди включает воспроизведение и едва не стонет в голос. Хотя Дейта мог бы управлять мышцами как угодно, сейчас это выглядит так же, как было бы у человека. С пошлым хлюпаньем он вытаскивает из припухшего ануса пробку, раздутую в диаметре сантиметров до пяти. Края дырки сокращаются, и вся поза говорит о том, как он хочет этой заполненности снова. Джорди сглатывает неконтролируемо выделяющуюся слюну и ставит видео на повтор. Вскоре поверх него высвечиваются сообщения:

" _ Пробка, конечно, довольно занятный девайс, но я очень жду, когда ты сам меня как следует трахнешь." _

" _ Даже будь у меня полностью человеческая анатомия, я уже был бы достаточно растянут, чтобы не тратить время на подготовку."  _

Джорди кончает, опираясь на стену, чудом не заляпав униформу и даже попав в основном на поверхность пола, которая очищается нажатием кнопки. 

Стоя у зеркала перед выходом, он пишет Дейте:

“Можешь радоваться, что у тебя не полностью человеческая анатомия, потому что иначе завтра бы ты не смог нормально сидеть."

" _ Должен признать, только недавно я по-настоящему оценил возможности своего заднего прохода." _

Джорди не выдерживает и ржет, вызвав недоуменный взгляд вошедшего навстречу энсина. Замолкая исключительно усилием воли, он пишет, что уже считает часы до окончания смены, и возвращается в инженерный. Никому нет дела до его краткого отсутствия, но Джорди все равно кажется, что все знают, чем он был занят. Экран ПАДДа загорается опять. Дейта шлет емодзи из разноцветных сердечек. 


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> лайт-БДСМ и много разговоров. Прямое продолжение предудущей главы

***

К концу смены дел все же накопилось, и сейчас Джорди уже подрастерял энтузиазм, с которым читал сообщения Дейты и уединялся в туалете. К слову, сообщения прекратились часа три назад и Джорди понятия не имел, чего ожидать в каюте. 

— Самостоятельно зафиксировать себя я смог только в трех позициях, для полной фиксации мне необходима твоя помощь. 

Джорди застывает перед открывшимся на кровати зрелищем. Портупея выделяется грубыми ремнями на фоне практически белой кожи, конструкция оказалась еще более навороченной, чем он представлял, она обхватывает грудь, живот, бедра, и доходя аж до… колен. Почему-то именно это наблюдение заставляет член дернуться. И… ради всех космических богов, подведенные черным глаза, как у орионских шлюх. Джорди ничего не имеет против орионских шлюх, особенно сейчас. Он вспоминает пункт 43 и думает, что в таком виде Дейта очень бы вписался. 

— Так и будешь смотреть или все-таки поможешь с этим? — Дейта очевидно страдает от недостаточной эффектности позы, не в состоянии сам закрепить вторую руку наручником к спинке кровати. Джорди даже не замечает, что сама спинка явно была недавно модернизирована для более удобной фиксации. Он подходит к Дейте ближе, невесомо проводя по животу, намеренно игнорируя полностью возбужденный член, касается выше и сжимает широкий ошейник.

— Если это тот пункт, что я думаю, то тебе следует быть более терпеливым. — Он наклоняется к самому уху, — И покорным.

Дейта издает нечленораздельный звук. 

— Я не расслышал. — Джорди скользит пальцами под ошейник, поглаживая кадык, и чувствует дрожь. Как интересно. 

— Я понял, Джорди. — Голос Дейты звучит ниже, и даже если это вычитано из миллионов справочников, пусть, — эффект от этого точно такой, как в них описано. 

Униформа становится чересчур тесной и Джорди тянется к воротнику, поскорее выпутываясь из нее. Он касается все сильнее давящих брюк, и отвлекается чтобы спросить: 

— Дейта, что там по поводу стоп-слова? Хотя, надеюсь, я и так пойму, когда…

— “Пищевая добавка номер два”. — Он улыбается, как будто ответил хорошо выученный урок, и поводит плечом, от чего кольцо портупеи сильнее врезается в мягкую синтетическую кожу. 

Джорди сглатывает. Для человека или какой-то другой расы он бы ни за что не согласился на такое странное и длинное стоп-слово, которое и в здравом, а не хорошо затраханном, уме вспомнишь не сразу, но для Дейты это было самое то. Джорди закрепляет его левую руку и слышит требовательный вопль откуда-то снизу. 

— Спот, ну пожалуйста. 

Настырная кошка делает несчастный вид и трогает Джорди лапкой. Тот закатывает глаза.

— Как она вообще понимает, что сейчас просить надо не у тебя? Я же редко ее кормлю. Что, чудовище, слова “пищевая добавка” при тебе запрещены?

Дейта подает голос:

— Не думаю, что она голодна, но лучше дай ей что-нибудь, иначе она не оставит нас в покое. 

Джорди отвлекается, чтобы насыпать кошке в тарелку немного корма и мельком думает, что шутка про то, насколько хозяева с питомцами похожи, не такая и шутка. Если Дейта придумал идею со списком кинков и радостно их воплощал, то Спот при любой возможности старалась понаблюдать, а при попытке закрыть ее в ванной или другой части каюты, поднимала дикий крик и бросалась на двери.

— Ну что, наш монстр деактивирован, и я могу как следует заняться тобой. — Джорди берет массивную многохвостную плетку с края кровати. — Я смотрю, ты подготовился. 

Дейта двигает бедрами и Джорди замечает натекшую лужицу смазки под ним. — Еще как подготовился. Но мы не будем спешить. 

Джорди гладит его колено, ведет выше, пересчитывая ремни гартер. Дейта выглядит таким красивым и уязвимым, что у Джорди горит в груди и, хотя он сжимает увесистую рукоять плетки, ему хочется быть нежным. Сам он возбужден до пятен перед глазами, но намеренно игнорирует это, чтобы сосредоточиться на партнере, изнывающем от предвкушения. Они еще не пробовали вместе ничего подобного, и осознание воплощения теории в практику кружит голову. Дейта, безусловно, изучил всю доступную информацию, но в данном случае его больше всего интересовал элемент иррациональности. Он никогда не понимал человеческого стремления к боли, но раньше не рассматривал его в таком контексте. Джорди наваливается на него всем весом, притягивая за ошейник для поцелуя, и Дейта думает, что это ему определенно нравится. Джорди спускается ниже, вылизывая и кусая шею, плечи, затвердевшие соски, — ему так нравится это анатомическое сходство, для андроида совсем не обязательное. Дейта прогибается навстречу, насколько это позволяют зафиксированные конечности, его твердый член упирается Джорди в живот. Брюки уже кажутся ужасающе тесными, но он не спешит от них избавляться. Он замечает на тумбочке пару пробок разного размера и уже знает, что будет делать дальше. 

— Хочешь ощутить заполненность, ради которой так тщательно себя растягивал? 

— Да… Да, пожалуйста. — Дейта прикрывает густо накрашенные глаза. 

Джорди берет толстую пробку с рельефными выступами. Человека для такой нужно растягивать почти на ладонь, и хотя он знает, что для Дейты это не проблема и из дырки уже подтекает смазка, он начинает начинает с двух пальцев, разводя их внутри и поглаживая мягкие стенки. Дейта издает тихие стоны, и это так похоже на сны, от которых Джорди было ужасно неловко пару лет назад, что   
подкашиваются колени. Очень хочется просто высвободить до боли напряженный член и втрахать совершенно блядски выглядящего Дейту в кровать, но тот так старательно готовился, что хочется растянуть все на подольше. 

Когда в дырку с хлюпаньем свободно входит пять пальцев   
Джорди наконец решает, что можно использовать пробку по назначению и начинает аккуратно вводить ее внутрь. Дейта подается вперед, насаживаясь быстрее, и Джорди перехватает его за ремни на груди. 

— Ты слишком нетерпелив, мой прекрасный. 

Он всаживает пробку до упора, наблюдая, как блестящие края ануса плотно обхватывают ее узкую часть, переходящую в основание, другой рукой сжимая и выкручивая соски. Они не краснеют, как было бы у человека с аналогично светлой кожей, но Дейта так закатывает глаза, что все сравнения вылетают из головы. Джорди знает, тут нет никакой актерской игры, это постоянно дополняемые алгоритмы поведения, но сейчас он думает только о том, что его партнеру, очевидно, хорошо. Он пересаживается выше, потираясь через ткань брюк о переплетения ремней на груди и не может сдержать стон. 

—Джорди, я могу помочь тебе с возбуждением оральным способом, если… ты позволишь. 

Джорди улыбается: раз Дейта по-прежнему выражается такими словесными конструкциями, значит, все в порядке. 

— О, да. Отличная идея, мой дорогой. 

Он приподнимается и расстегивает ширинку, и не успевает выдохнуть от облегчения как Дейта касается языком набухшей головки, и Джорди давится криком, перехватывая его за ошейник. 

— Глубже… глубже.

Он с трудом понимает, говорит ли это вслух, нависая над Дейтой и буквально трахая его в горло. Все мысли о том, чтобы не спешить и специально игнорировать собственный стояк снесло за секунду. Джорди зарывается пальцами в идеально лежащие волосы, случайно размазывает до виска краску с века. Золотистые глаза кажутся почти прозрачными на фоне темной подводки. Дейта смотрит на него снизу вверх, продолжая сосать и вылизывать член на всю длину. Это так невыносимо похоже на давние сны, после которых Джорди избегал Дейту по полдня, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок, что его выгибает в оргазме на следующем вдохе. Едва успев отстраниться, он кончает Дейте на лицо, на шею, сперма перетекает с черных ремней на бледную кожу, перед глазами все плывет. Джорди слизывает белесые потеки, целует его в губы, поглаживая по щеке.

— Дейта, ты как? 

Тот кивает:

— Я в порядке. Можем продолжать.

Джорди улыбается, касаясь его колена.

— Мне нравится твой энтузиазм. — Он садится на кровати рядом и нащупывает массивную кожаную рукоять. — Судя по всему, ты планировал попробовать плетку на себе.

Дейта отзывается:

— Да, я хочу попробовать. Я много читал об этом, но… Это явно тот случай, когда теория дает слабое представление.

— О, не то слово какое слабое. — Джорди перебирает длинные хвосты и по спине пробегает дрожь. — На самом деле, я всегда больше видел себя… по ту сторону. Я, собственно, и пробовал только это. Но доминантная позиция мне тоже нравится, просто… непривычно.

— Я помню разнообразие вариаций в списке на этот счет. — Дейта пожимает плечами, насколько это позволяют зафиксированные руки, — Если твои фантазии будут не совпадать с практикой, в этом нет ничего страшного, и то, что я реплицировал много игрушек и приспособлений, не значит, что мы должны все их использовать сегодня. Если тебе…

Джорди не выдерживает, и начинает смеяться.

— Ты просто прелесть, Дейта, серьезно. То есть спасибо, конечно, но я в любом случае буду не в состоянии реализовать все, что тут предлагается, за этот вечер — Он бросает взгляд на тумбочку, — даже если мы, к примеру, поменяемся ролями. Но этот арсенал, определенно, еще пригодится. 

Дейта довольно замечает:

— Я изучил 15846 каталогов, подбирая необходимое.

Джорди сглатывает, представляя проносящиеся перед взглядом Дейты потоки бесконечных пробок, плеток, зажимов, вибраторов, и всего вот этого, и Дейта совершенно бесстрастно выбирает конфигурации того, что будет применять на нем и вместе с ним. Ох. Джорди отмирает:

— Давай я тебя развяжу, наконец. Все равно, думаю, тебе будет лучше перевернуться на живот.

Джорди чувствует, как колени все еще дрожат после оргазма, но справляется с застежками наручников довольно быстро. Дейта ложится, подставляя спину, и взгляду открываются застежки ремней портупеи, обхватывающих грудь, поясницу, проходящих вдоль позвоночника. Это безумно красиво, и Джорди не может удержаться от того, чтобы поцеловать его в основание шеи, в плечо, лопатку, и спускается ниже, доходя до задницы, по-прежнему заткнутой пробкой. Девайс выделяется черным пятном на фоне бледной кожи, вокруг смазка уже подсохла и Джорди нежно касается ложбинки.

— Хочешь вытащить пробку, чтобы мучиться ощущением пустоты, пока я займусь твоей прекрасной спиной? 

Дейта косится на него через плечо:

— Как ты знаешь, я полностью контролирую анальные мышцы, поэтому… 

— Ты же понял, о чем я, — отмахивается Джорди, — и можешь контролировать ощущение пустоты тоже. Так что? 

— Хочу. — Дейта кивает. — Мне не терпится попробовать плетку на себе, и для более чистого опыта, думаю, лучше не совмещать это с другими приспособлениями. 

— Согласен. — Джорди похлопывает его по бедру. Низ живота перманентно ноет. 

До того, как он встретил Дейту, он в жизни бы не подумал, что будет так гореть от этих громоздких словесных конструкций, особенно в постели, но дело было не в самих словах, а в уникальности говорящего. Каждая такая реплика безусловно свидетельствовала о позитронной, а не органической структуре мозга, об искреннем и наивном стремлении максимально приблизиться к человеку своим поведением, но Джорди уже давно перестал смотреть на это как на попытки подражания. Хотя у них регулярно случались казусы, особенно с тех пор как в список видов их взаимодействий добавились сексуально-романтические, это все стоило того. Честно говоря, Джорди опасался, что на деле все будет странно, и не совпадет с его ожиданиями и мечтами, и оно не совпало. Оно оказалось гораздо лучше. Впрочем, чего еще стоило ожидать, связавшись с этим необыкновенным искренним созданием? 

Брюки начинают сползать и Джорди наконец выпутывается из них полностью, садясь на кровати. Придерживая Дейту за поясницу, аккуратными движениями он вытаскивает пробку, она выходит с абсолютно пошлым хлюпаньем, немного смазки вытекает наружу. 

— Это действительно ощущение… пустоты. — Дейта утыкается лицом в подушку. 

— О да, мой дорогой. — Джорди обводит пальцем растянутые края дырки. — К этому мы еще вернемся сегодня. А пока что для… чистоты эксперимента я сниму с тебя эту восхитительную конструкцию, приподнимись пожалуйста. 

— Люблю чистые эксперименты. 

Джорди справляется с несколькими застежками, и когда портупея оказывается отброшенной в сторону, на спине и боках Дейты не заметно ни единого следа, хотя на вид ремни врезались ощутимо. Он касается мягкой кожи, она совершенно привычная наощупь. Дейта ерзает на кровати:

— А ты и правда хорош в мучениях. 

— Ну, ты же не думал что я с порога схвачусь за плетку. — Джорди невесомо ведет кончиками хвостов ему вдоль позвоночника. — Но теперь уже пора. И я не буду тебя опять привязывать, ладно? Если что-то пойдёт не так, я быстрее среагирую. 

— Ладно, — кивает Дейта. — Не думаю, что возникнут проблемы. Как ты заметил, на моей коже как правило сложно оставить следы механического воздействия.

— Это-то меня и беспокоит… — Джорди перехватывает рукоять. Дейта, лежащий перед ним, выглядит таким покорным и абсолютно доверяющим, что в животе что-то сжимается. 

Раздается звук первого удара, затем еще и еще. Кожа вообще не изменяется на вид. Дейта прогибается навстречу.

— Сильнее… пожалуйста.

Джорди выполняет просьбу. Хвосты плетки рассекают воздух. Хотя это и первый их подобный опыт, он не боится причинить механический вред, потому что сам же и справится с починкой, в случае чего. Хотя сложно представить, насколько долго сессия должна продолжаться, чтобы повреждения действительно были заметны. Джорди снова возбужден почти до боли и свободной рукой бездумно тянется к паху и обхватывает член, принимаясь надрачивать. В идеале он бы хотел кончить глубоко внутри партнера после их импровизированной сессии. Пелена возбуждения немного спадает, когда он понимает, что Дейта не двигается и не издает никаких звуков. Джорди касается его плеча:

— Ты в порядке? Дейта? Мы можем прекратить в любой момент.

Дейта отзывается куда-то в подушку:

— Я не знаю. 

Джорди немедленно откладывает плетку в сторону и садится ближе, невесомо касаясь спины.

— Тебе больно? Мой хороший, пожалуйста, расскажи мне. Даже если это было в списке, ты вовсе не должен делать то, что, как оказалось, тебе не нравится. 

— Не больно. Ты же знаешь, мне не может быть больно... в том смысле, о котором ты говоришь. — Дейта поворачивает голову в его сторону, но по-прежнему не смотрит в глаза. — Но я… разочарован течением эксперимента. Я не… 

Он надолго замолкает. Джорди становится страшно, обычно у Дейты нет проблем с выражением собственных мыслей, зачастую даже слишком прямолинейным, и сейчас его поведение слишком напоминает человеческое в похожей ситуации, вот только сейчас сходство совсем не радует.

— Дейта, просто иди ко мне. — Джорди ложится рядом с ним, притягивая к себе и целуя в висок. То, что они отказались от привязывания и дополнительных девайсов оказывается очень кстати. Прямо сейчас Джорди ненавидит себя за то вдохновленное тыканье галочек в списке, потому что Дейта так и не начинает говорить, молча обнимая его в ответ. 

Джорди гладит его по голове и начинает тихо говорить сам.

— Малыш, это все имеет смысл, только если нам обоим хорошо. Не нужно совершать над собой насилие ради выполнения или даже попытки выполнения какого-то пункта из этого дурацкого списка, правда. Я жил без физической реализации большей части этих кинков, и честное слово, буду жить и дальше, не переживая об этом. Я бы…

— Джорди, я очень ценю это, но не все так плохо и глобально. В списке еще масса безобидных пунктов. — Наконец Дейта поднимает на него взгляд, и выглядит он весьма растерянным. — Хотя сейчас я действительно столкнулся с неразрешимой проблемой.

С размазанным на пол-лица черным макияжем Дейта смотрится весьма постапокалиптично, но сейчас Джорди едва ли обращает внимание на это. Он нащупывает его руку и нежно поглаживает запястье. 

— Расскажешь мне? Про неразрешимую проблему?

Дейта кивает.

— Я изучил довольно много теории касательно БДСМ-практик. Эстетика мне однозначно нравится, но с пониманием сути было не так просто. Эмоции и мотивация доминантов, на мой взгляд, более объяснимы, с сабмиссивами оказалось сложнее. То есть, идея передачи контроля мне понятна. 

Джорди немного успокаивается, слушая многословные объяснения. Первоначальный страх, что он сломал своего любимого андроида до неспособности даже рассказать, что случилось, прошел. Дейта продолжает:

— Но удовольствие от ощущения боли я для себя объяснить не смог, и внедрить в свои алгоритмы тоже. Я имею в виду, внедрить так, чтобы не переписывать их основу. Для многих других практик алгоритмы менять не нужно, максимум я дополняю их новыми надстройками, которые развиваются в процессе, впрочем, я уверен, ты понимаешь это и сам. 

Джорди добавил бы, что на самом деле, он пока слабо разбирается в механизмах его сексуального поведения, потому что это все слишком ново, но сейчас он прежде всего хочет услышать больше про “неразрешимую проблему”, а об остальном они еще поговорят после. 

— Здесь я тоже решил испытать все в процессе. — Дейта пожимает плечом, — Это тот случай, когда сам без помощи партнера никак не проверишь. Но оказалось, что базовые алгоритмы забивают все. Ощущения, которые возникают от ударов, мозг идентифицирует как однозначно негативные, которые могут нанести мне вред, которых нужно избегать. Самосохранение в чистом виде. К сожалению, я не могу отключить это, к примеру, даже только для одного тебя. 

— Ох, Дейта, ты и не должен такого делать. — Джорди сжимает его руку, — это уже настоящее ломание себя. Прости, я… должен был подумать про это сам, и не предлагать подобное. Прости, как инженеру мне особенно стыдно. Наверное, меня сбило с толку то, что … штуки вроде укусов тебе нравятся.

Дейта отвечает:

— Не вини себя, пожалуйста, ты не мог это знать наверняка. Что касается укусов, да, нравятся. Но это воспринимается совсем иначе, именно в сексуальном контексте. Рецепторы не идентифицируют в этом угрозу. Будь это огромная пасть чудовища, конечно, другое дело.

— Да уж, — Джорди улыбается, — Надеюсь, я никогда не превращусь в такое под действием какой-нибудь инопланетной пыльцы. 

Дейта не реагирует на реплику и по-прежнему выглядит потерянным. Наконец он произносит:

— Я надеялся быть в этом не хуже людей. Надеялся понять это и воплощать с тобой, но… Теперь добавился еще один пункт, чего я не могу именно потому, что я андроид.

У Джорди в груди что-то больно сжимается. 

— Ох, боже. Дейта, любимый мой, ты… умнее всех, кого я знаю, и в то же время иногда такой дурачок. — Он прижимает его руку к себе, — Быть человеком — вовсе не означает автоматически любить БДСМ и все в таком духе. Наоборот, это довольно редкие предпочтения, и даже из тех, кому нравится это все на вид, или из кто фантазирует об этом, далеко не все захотят пробовать такое в реальности. Для многих людей боль воспринимается исключительно как что-то негативное, именно как ты описал про себя. Я тебе больше скажу, это, как раз, и нормально. Но некоторым нужна эта безопасная возможность реализовать свое стремление к саморазрушению. Делать это в определенных рамках, с партнером, которому полностью доверяешь. Передавать контроль и знать, что о тебе позаботятся. Я не могу говорить за всех людей, конечно. Только за себя. И да, подчиненная роль меня действительно интересует больше.

Дейта перебивает:

— Я не замечал у тебя стремления к саморазрушению, честно говоря. Это звучит… пугающе.

— Это не о том, чтобы действительно хотеть причинить себе вред. — Джорди выдыхает, пытаясь сосредоточиться и подобрать слова. — Для меня суть в том, что все это принадлежит тебе, а не обстоятельствам. Это боль на условиях, которые проговорены. Которую можно прекратить по одному слову. И помимо боли, даже более важное, это о реализации доверия в ситуации полной уязвимости. На самом деле, я очень мало чего пробовал раньше именно потому, что не мог без полного доверия, либо наши предпочтения на эту тему не совпадали. И речь идет о людях, а не андроидах, как ты понимаешь. Голодек я пару раз использовал, но меня не покидало ощущение искусственности происходящего. А что касается доверия, это не в смысле проверки… а скорее, наслаждение им. Дейта, я… — Джорди касается его щеки, — я не знаю, получается ли у меня объяснить, что я чувствую на этот счет. Надеюсь, я не делаю все еще сложнее. Но я точно хочу сказать еще кое-что на счет того списка… Думаю, главная его цель — не точная реализация, а узнать друг друга еще лучше и стать ближе. Уверяю тебя, часть пунктов на деле точно не получится выполнить как задумано, из-за тебя или из-за меня, есть масса причин почему так может быть, и в этом нет ничего плохого. Плохо — это заставлять себя делать, хотя на самом деле не хочется. Мы достаточно занимаемся таким по жизни, исполняя приказы, нормы и директивы, не хватало еще продолжать в том же духе в собственной постели. Хорошо?

— Да. — Дейта выглядит гораздо спокойнее. — Да, спасибо, Джорди, мне… нужно время для обработки нового опыта, но я действительно ценю твое отношение. Я ошибочно полагал, что с этим подробным списком смогу быть лучше подготовленным и избегать неловких ситуаций.

— Ох, золотце, — Джорди поглаживает его по плечу. — Неловкие ситуации, если их проговорить между собой, могут только сделать нас ближе. Не стремись прежде всего их избежать. А вот к себе, пожалуйста, прислушивайся лучше, и… останавливайся сразу, если что-то не так, хорошо? Посреди дороги или даже не начав, не важно. Не вини себя за это. У людей это все тоже происходит непредсказуемо, поверь, по ходу дела ты убедишься в этом, хотя бы на моем примере. 

Наконец Дейта кивает. 

— Хорошо. Я постараюсь.

— А прямо сейчас постараешься немного поспать, а не будешь всю ночь проводить за анализом данных, ладно? — Джорди ерошит его волосы. 

— Ладно. — Отзывается Дейта. 

— Только сначала тебе нужно в душ, иначе завтра отмывать тебя будет куда тяжелее. Давай, дорогой, это быстро. 

Джорди утаскивает несопротивляющегося, но и мало помогающего ему Дейту в душ, оперативно отмывая от остатков смазки и оттирая сильно размазанный макияж. Дейта промаргивается от воды, вытираясь полотенцем, и спрашивает:

— Джорди, ответь, пожалуйста, честно… 

— М-м? — Он закрывает краник. — Конечно. 

Дейта неловко отнимает полотенце оо лица. 

— Это выглядело нелепо? 

— Что? — Джорди застывает, уставившись на него. — Ты о чем? 

— Мой внешний вид, макияж, и вот это все… — Дейта неопределенно кивает в сторону кровати, где валяются портупея и игрушки. 

— О, пресвятое варп-ядро… — Джорди закатывает глаза и обхватывает его за плечи. — Ты серьезно сейчас? Я только сегодня кончил на это зрелище дважды, а сколько про это было фантазий, о, ты не представляешь. И как видишь, опыт с плеткой был только маленькой частью сегодняшнего опыта. Мы можем использовать визуальную стилистику как дополнение к чему-то более привычному и это уже будет чем-то новым, понимаешь? От того, что мы перепробуем все в списке, он станет только больше, и я думаю, это здорово. 

— Здорово, — соглашается Дейта. — И неожиданно. 

— Пошли спать, моя любимая неожиданность. — Джорди улыбается и целует его в щеку. 

Через три минуты Дейта переключается в режим снов, уложив голову ему на грудь.


End file.
